I Am Legend
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: I was born during the outbreak of the infection, I am ten now and still no cure or sanctuary. My name is Phyllis, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay…I was bored…shut up!...Anyway…yeah…shut up, Cass.**_

_**This will all be in my OC's pov…now that that's out of the way…lets go kick some zombie…I mean let's read the fanfic…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quiet…that was the rule in the safe house, I had to be quiet. Ever since my birth I had to be silent, even though it didn't work out well, they never could get in, except once.

I am ten now, and I still felt my heart race every time the door to the safe room opened, so far (except for that one incident) I was very lucky it was my uncles, aunt, and father, but I'm afraid one day, another one of them will get in.

And before you ask about my mother, she died when I was six. Daddy never tells the story of how she died, he just brought her body in and told me that tomorrow I would be out of the safe room for that day to say bye to mom.

I remember her being all bloody, and I remember her lower jaw was missing; one of them probably tore it off.

We let her sink in a river. I remember daddy watching mom sink until he couldn't see her anymore, and Louis watching me to make sure I didn't get snatched by a smoker or pounced on by a hunter.

It was one of the worst days of my life.

"Phyl?" I remember daddy asking as I looked up from my ramen.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked as he began poking at his ramen.

"Do you ever get bored?" it was such a random question that I sighed.

"I'm more scared than bored…" I said as Louis butted in.

"One of us could stay with you, Phyl."

"I'm okay." I reassured them, and I do remember it was one of the better meals…

"Okay, Phyl." Louis said, cocking a gun, "Hopefully we'll ALL be back."

"Also, remember to stay as quiet as though there is a witch around." Rochelle said, putting a few packs of bullets in her pocket.

"Phyl…" Daddy began, he looked down and then back to my face, "We have extra guns for a reason." And with that he gave me a kiss on my forehead as they all left the safe room, the infected chasing after them, not even acknowledging me, and for that I was lucky.

My name is Phyllis Francine. This is my story…

* * *

**_Yeah…this sucks…or it's good, you decide!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Derp, chapter 2…because I am bored and…somewhat awesome…yeah…shush now, me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

My father has told me stories of the past, before I was born, and when I was born. At first my mother, father, and uncles were just trying to survive the infected, protecting each other for they were the only survivors in the city, until they moved more south, meeting my other uncles and my aunt. My uncle, Bill died, sacrificing his life for my mother, father, and uncle Louis. They met my Aunt Rochelle, and my Uncles Nick, Ellis, and Coach later.

My father never imagined he would become close to my mother, and he never imagined I would come into this world, he tells me he's glad I'm here, but wishes I had come later when everything was a bit safer.

He says the day I was born, mom was in so much pain…she couldn't scream, she just had to push me out.

I came out screaming, alerting a few infected, which Louis, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, and Nick fired shots at the infected, causing me to cry from the loud noises.

"Shhhh…" my father tried to shush me, bouncing me and rocking me.

"Give her to me." My mother said as she reached her arms out to hold me, daddy obeyed and gave me to mom for the first time.

"It's okay, sweetie." She reassured me, I became silent after a few moments, only sobbing.

"Have we got a name for her?" mom asked as daddy looked into her eyes, and looked down at me.

"I kind of wished she would've been a boy…we could've named her after Bill…"

"We can, sort of…how about Phyllis? We can call her Phyl for short; it's kind of like Bill."

"Yeah, and you can middle name her Francine! After her dad!" Ellis joked, laughing while firing a gun shot.

"You know, Ellis…" my mother began, "I like that."

My father never left mom's side for a year, he wanted to make sure we were safe, and he wanted to wait until mom got her strength back.

I also remember a story about how I went missing, well, I was actually just hiding, daddy said it scared him and mom to death; I was only a year old. Daddy said he remembered coming in to mom's tear streamed face, telling him she only turned around for a second and I was gone. My father told Ellis and Coach to search outside, to make sure I didn't toddle out. It took an hour and thirty minutes to find me, hiding behind a case of books, the last place anyone thought to look.

When I was four, I was left alone for the first time, mom had taught me to be quiet and to not be scared of the dark for I would have to be alone in the darkness of the safe house.

I would always hold close to me my ragdoll, Penny. My father found her for me when I was three. She was and still is beautiful, but much worn from where I loved her.

I remember target practice when I was three, I had to be prepared to be alone and to defend myself, and it took a year for me to fire perfectly without shaking…

I was six when my mother passed away, I remember telling this story and how much grieve it brought over the family, especially my father and me.

When I was nine, a hunter made its way into the safe house, it screeched, smelling my breath, pouncing on me, clawing me, I remember tears streamed from my eyes. I wasn't expecting it, and I was certain I was going to die…a shot from a gun pierced the hunter, it screeched in pain, before plopping on top of me, I was covered in my own blood. I couldn't left myself up without being in so much pain, blood seeped from my mouth.

"Phyllis!" my father called my name, I looked downwards as my father rushed to me.

"Phyl, hang in there." I remember him saying before everything went black.

I remember waking up wrapped in bandages, my father had his head down; he was shaking, and sobbing.

"Daddy?" I asked as he looked up, tears still streaming down his face.

"Phyl?" He whispered, even more tears seeped down his face, I was lucky to be alive.

I am ten now, and I still live with my father, aunt, and uncles. Whenever they're gone, Penny is close to my chest as a shotgun is sitting right next to me. My light brown hair is up in a ponytail and my chocolate brown eyes hold fear, my tan skin is sweating, and my heart is racing, I keep my breaths short and quiet.

The door to the safe room opens, I hold my gun up, preparing myself.

"It's us, Phyl." I recognized the voice to be Louis' as I placed my gun down.

"You all are back early." I said as Louis sat down, everyone else followed in a few seconds later, covered in blood and bile, they even smelled like it.

"We don't want what happened to you three months ago." My father said as I remembered the hunter incident.

"We're coming back every so often, early to check on you…I don't want that to happen again." Tears began to crawl out of daddy's eyes.

"Next time, it might not be a hunter, it might be a tank." Rochelle said as Daddy looked up.

"A tank can kill you easier than a hunter." Daddy then picked me up.

"Come on, Phyl. Bed time." And with that he carried me to our corner, laying me down and lying down next to me. I snuggled close to him; this corner was kind of like our room.

"I love you, daddy." I said as I saw him smile, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too, Phyl." And with that I closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Yeah…Review please! And tell me if this is good, or if I should discontinue it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3, I'm always making chapters lol.**_

* * *

"Phyl." I opened my eyes, I heard my name. I looked upwards to see my father still asleep and that I was still wrapped safely in his muscular tattooed arms.

"Phyl." I noticed it was daddy talking in his sleep. "Phyl, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, daddy." I whispered, my head snuggling in his strong chest.

"Rise and shine, Phyl." I opened my eyes, daddy was smiling at me, "Hey, sweetie, it's time to wake up." And with that he lifted himself up as I did the same.

"Good morning." Rochelle greeted us waving with a spatula, as the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs wafted into my nose.

"An actual breakfast?" my father asked as Rochelle laughed.

"Louis and Ellis found them earlier this morning. The eggs are a bit rotten, but hey, we're used to it." It was true, usually the food we find is spoiled, but still edible, it's rare when we had good food.

Ellis sat next to me after breakfast, patting my shoulder. He smiled at me and looked down sighing.

"You know I loved your momma."

"We all did." I replied as he smiled at me, taking his cap off as he ruffled his hair

"No, I mean, like how your daddy loved your momma."

"Oh." I replied looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked, "For what?"

"For being here." I replied as he gave me a hug.

"It's not your fault, sweetie, your mother just loved your father, that's why they made you in the bathroom."

"What?" I asked confused of what he meant by 'making me in the bathroom.' He cleared his throat, blushing.

"No-nothing." He tugged on his collar, smiling sheepishly, lifting himself up.

"Okay, Phyl. We'll be back momentarily." He gave me a pat on the head.

"'member what your parents taught you." And with that he handed me the shotgun, daddy gave me a kiss on the forehead. And with their goodbyes they left me alone in the darkness.

I kept close to me Penny. Hearing the gurgles and moans of the infected, guns firing, and a chainsaw running from a distance.

The door opened as I held my shotgun up.

"Phyl." It was daddy's voice, "It's me." He came closer and smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"Daddy?" I asked, "It's only been three minutes, do you need something? Did you forget something?"

"I…" he began, looking down, "This is dangerous, but I think it's time we moved on."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he gave a warm smile.

"I mean it's time to find sanctuary, a new place, I have a feeling the infected will get in here." I nodded my head as I grabbed my shotgun and Penny.

"Leave Penny behind, sweetheart." Daddy said, "She'll only get in the way." I looked down and nodded, giving my ragdoll a goodbye hug, setting her in our little corner, her eyes seemed to hold tears in my imagination.

* * *

_**That was chapter 3…sorry it was sooooo short DX I'll try to make chapter 4 longer, any way PLEASE Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I had ice cream…in the middle of winter…yum o.O**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter four.**_

* * *

My heart was racing, I was shooting infected, a horde of them, daddy was next to me, keeping a close eye on me, just to make sure a hunter or a charger or something didn't come after me.

"Phyl." Daddy said as I looked at him, and my surroundings, "If something has me, I want you to run."

"I won't leave you, daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Promise me, Phyl. You'll run to safety!" I just nodded, there was no way I was keeping that promise, I fired a shot at an infected.

"IT'S GOT ME!" I heard uncle Ellis exclaimed, as I turned to see a charger pummeling Ellis, I fired a shot at it, daddy did the same, so did everyone else, infected were gathering around us.

"Phyl!" daddy exclaimed, "Shoot another infected, worry about yourself!" I obeyed him, shooting an infected that was running towards daddy.

I screamed, dropping my gun, being pulled away, a jockey was jumping around, trying to catch me.

"Phyl!" daddy exclaimed, shooting the smoker then the jockey. I unraveled myself of the tentacle.

"I'm fine, daddy!" I ran to pick my gun up, grabbing it, cocking it, shooting at some infected.

"Shinde kudasai!" I looked up to see someone in a pink Victorian style dress jump from the top of a building, grabbing poles from the building, doing flips until she was on the ground, I couldn't see her face, but she began to shoot the infected.

"Kakkate koi." I heard her say.

"Phyl!" daddy exclaimed as he shot an infected that fell right on me.

"I told you to keep an eye on yourself!" the girl was five feet in front of me.

"Tetsudaimasu ka?" she asked as I blinked, I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"You need help?" she asked, as I nodded, two pistols in her hands as she nodded, "Very well." Was her reply as she began shooting infected.

"It bad in Japan too." She said, "Had to leave, did not think America was this bad." She smiled at me.

"It nice to see livings after three day."

"Tank!" I heard as I turned around, sure enough there it was, I had never seen a tank before, and it was hideous!

"Phyl!" daddy exclaimed, "I want you to run to safety!" I shot it once, it was a huge mistake, it began to charge after me.

"Phyl!"

"Kill it! Kill it!" Rochelle exclaimed, "Before it gets Phyl!" I just continued shooting, no matter how loud daddy told me to run; I just stood there, shooting it.

It surprised me, when bullets came from the sky; a bomb came down on the tank, blowing me back.

"Phyl!" daddy exclaimed running towards me as I lifted myself up, coughing.

"I'm fine." I said, looking up at the helicopter that was lowering, men in uniforms began rushing out of the helicopter.

"My god!" one of the men exclaimed, "There are living beings! They're not infected!"

"Don't touch them!" an authoritative voice exclaimed. As a man walked towards us.

"Remember, anyone who was not in one of the communities twelve years ago is infected."

"But sir. One of them is a child."

"A child?" he asked, looking towards me, "Indeed she is." As he walked closer to me, I just grabbed daddy as he held me closer.

"Little girl." He began, "How old are you?"

"Ten." I replied, as daddy began holding me closer and tighter.

"Very well." He said as he yelled, "Bring her in, men!"

"What?" daddy exclaimed, "You can't take my daughter away from me!"

"SHE is the cure! Anyone who was born in the infected time period is the cure! We need more children to give us the cure!"

"How the hell do you know this?" Nick asked, whom I noticed was behind us, along with the rest of the gang, and the mysterious woman.

"Anyone born in this time period, carries the blood of infection, however they are not infected by it, there are hundreds of children back at the communities giving blood for the cure!"

I was scared. Daddy was holding me close.

"So?" Rochelle asked, as the authoritarian man sighed.

"We need her, for the cure, she's the final child we need."

"We're coming with her." Ellis said as the man sighed.

"I'm afraid not, the cure is not complete, you're too infected!"

"So is she!" Coach exclaimed.

"But she's not, it's because of her birth." I heard daddy's heart racing.

"She'll be with a good family, that'll take care of her." The man smiled, "There's a wonderful couple with a baby, she'll be a great older sister for the baby, and a great daughter for the couple!"

"Fine." Daddy said as everyone gasped, "As long as Phyl is safe from this danger!" and with that he took his vest off, shoved it into my arms and pushed me away, the man grabbed my arm and pulled me to the copter.

"I promised daddy I'd never leave him!" I exclaimed, pulling my arm downwards, running towards my father.

"I promised you daddy!" I could hear gurgles and howls of infected, as they began running towards us.

"You're not leaving me, Phyl." He pointed to his chest, "You're always in here." He gave me one final hug, pushing me away.

"I love you, Phyl." I heard him whisper as tears fell from my eyes, I held on to his vest as a lady helped me in the copter.

I never got to learn the name of the mysterious woman as the copter began flying upwards, I began to tear as the horde began to surround my family, I hugged daddy's vest close to my chest.

"You're in here too, daddy." I whispered as the helicopter flew me further and further away towards the community where I was going to live.

* * *

_**Ah this story is over, well, there will be an epilogue! So look forward to that! Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is the epilogue. Just like I said…

* * *

"Make sure to be down in time for supper, Phyllis!"

"Okay!" I called down towards my adopted mother, as I opened my window to the roof of the house of the community I was living in.

I had my own room, which kind of freaked me out since I was used to sharing the corner with my father, and this school thing was hard, of course I knew with time, I'd be on the same level as the other children.

It had been precisely five months since they found me, the last of the cure, the military had bombed the cities with the cure and they even made shots for the left behind survivors like my family.

I still wondered to this very day if my family was still alive.

"You know, your mother is calling you." I turned around, there sitting next to me was an older looking man, he was translucent and looked like a retired veteran.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "I will call the police!" I threatened.

"No need to sweetheart." This voice was coming from my right as I turned my head, I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as she took my hand, a smile on her face, "Mom, I missed you so much!" I gave her a hug, she was cold and some sort of slimy residue came from her.

"Ectoplasm…" she said, "You'll have to excuse it."

"I don't care, as long as I get to see you, mom!" I looked over towards the older man.

"Mom?" I asked as a hm escaped her mouth, "Is that…Bill?"

"That's me." The man replied, as he smiled then sighed, frowning, "Phyl, I'm sorry to say this, but your mother and I bear terrible news."

"What's that?" I asked, as mom pulled me closer.

"There's going to be another disease, but this time it involves memory loss, and I'm sorry to say this Phyl, but you're going to have the disease, every child who was the cure will have this disease."

"How long do I have?" I asked, tears escaping my eyes.

"You have quite a while." Bill replied as mom gave me another hug.

"Your mom is calling you." She said.

"She'll never be my mom!" I said, as tears escaped my eyes and with that she and Bill vanished, as my adopted mother entered the room.

"Phyllis! Get off of the rooftop before you fall! And get downstairs! Supper is ready!"

"Sorry, Beth." I said as I climbed through my window, looking back to where Bill and mom were.

"Memory loss…huh?" as I followed Beth downstairs.

* * *

That's the last chapter…what ho? A sequel you ask for? I'm working on it =)


End file.
